


The Sun and the Shade

by JustFunctionality, MultiFandomism



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1filipendulous@gmail.com, Comedy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabbles, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Plot What Plot, Romance, Someone Talk To Me, Tags, Timeline What Timeline, does anyone even read all the tags, i'll be your best friend, read me, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFunctionality/pseuds/JustFunctionality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomism/pseuds/MultiFandomism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ongoing collection of Solangelo (Will Solace+Nico diAngelo) drabbles.<br/>Feel free to drop prompts! *puppy eyes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Gardening

Nico loved gardening during Spring. Well, he didn’t really _garden ___, or particularly enjoy spring (because of his obnoxious allergies), but it was so worth it to watch Will Solace.  
Nico would relax in the shade while Will planted strawberry plants, or flowers, fanning himself with a magazine whenever Will dug the shovel into the dirt, and his shirt rode up a tad, revealing tanned skin. It made Nico have very __interesting __mental images.  
Oh yeah. Nico loved gardening during Spring.


	2. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo! Stuff.

It was the quiet moments that pulled them together, the soft moments when they were isolated from the rest of the world- but in a good way.  
It was the colourful moments, when they created new memories together to replace the ones they'd lost.   
It was the angry moments that brought them back together, full of regret and remorse.   
It was the thoughtful moments when they both remembered a time without each other, times with others that became corrupted. They spoke of those times, and hoped this would last.   
It was all their moments combined, a collage of memories that made up their love, and hope for the future.   
It's _their ___moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, world if you want more Solangelo, leave me prompts! *begs on hands and knees*


	3. Demon- I mean, children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a glimpse of Nico and Will baby-sitting Percy and Annabeth's children, Aaron and Emma. The names were totally random, the plot was not.   
> A big round of applesauce to the lovely Birch! Thanks!

“Oh. My. Gawd,” Will says as he struggled valiantly with Aaron, Percy and Annabeth’s child. “What the hell do they feed their kids nowadays?”  
Nico shrugged as he shifted Emma, their second child, onto his other hip. “I’m pretty sure they eat food, no?”  
Emma giggled as she mussed Nico’s dark hair, yanking at it.   
“This is the worst,” Will whined, as Aaron attached himself to Will’s leg. “What did they do to have _these ___kids?”  
“Well,” Nico said. “When a mommy and a daddy love each other _very ___much-”  
“Oh. My. Dear. Lord. Nico, stop this instant! The mental images have scarred me for life!”  
Nico shrugged. “It’s not like you haven’t done anything . . . naughty, no?” Nico stepped closer to Will, so that they were nose to nose, sharing their breath with each other.   
The moment was broken as Aaron happily bit Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dancing* O- oh, hello! I didn't see you there. Well, since you're here, why don't you leave me prompts? No! Come back! *runs after you, waving books in hand*  
>  _You can run. But you can't hide. ___


	4. Accents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico accents! I actually had to google Southern accents for this. Heh.  
> Also, this chapter and the one before weren't all that good, because I've been feeling ill. Please accept my excuse. *begs*  
> Lots and lots of hugs for the prompt from That Annoying Girl!!!

“Shut. Up, Will. It’s too early for your accent, no?” Nico mumbled as he buried his face into his pillow. He inhaled the sweet scent of Will that lingered on the pillows.  
“Aw, darlin’! Get up, pancakes await!” Will protested as he tried to pull Nico off of his bed.  
Nico groaned and grabbed Will, dragging him back into bed. “Sleep now. Food later.”  
“I bet there’s an awful lot’a pancakes. . .slathered in maple syrup. I bet Percy’s eatin’ all of ‘em.” Will whined.  
“But I don’t _want ___pancakes,” Nico sleepily said. “I want _you ___. Covered in maple syrup. Mmmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a P!  
> Give me a R!  
> Screw that shit, just give me some damn prompts, y'all.  
> Wow. I just pulled a Solace. That's bloody brilliant. I, a native Brit, just spoke _Southern ___.  
>  Eats "pancakes" in celebration.


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of. . .So. . .Yeah. . .  
> You dig?

“Let me see your scars,” Will says.  
Nico looks at Will with an untempered curiosity. “Why?”  
“So I can see how many times you needed me, and how many times I wasn’t there.”  
Nico holds out his arms to Will. Their crisscrossed with scars, old and new- some are still fresh and scabbing over.   
“My gods,” Will says. “Nico. . .”  
Nico tries to smile but falls short. “Sorry Will.”  
Then, miracles of miracles, Will grabs Nico gently and pulls him into a comforting hug. “Don’t be sorry,” Will mumbles into Nico’s soft hair. “Everything’s going to be okay, Nico. I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave me half a sentence at my Tumblr or in the comments below. I will finish the sentence and turn it into a Solangelo drabble. :) Have fun!  
> Thanks to The_Biggest_Geek19 for beta-ing! You get pasta.


	6. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look -between- the- lines- smut.  
> Hehehe. :)

“How long?” Will asks, and bastard he is- smirks. “C’mon, tell me?”  
Nico gasps as Will shifts a little- _oh fuck, no stop **gods ****** ___\- and valiantly stutters, “What do you mean?”  
Nico hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels. Will rolls his eyes from his position above him- where, yes, he’s _fucking ___straddling Nico.  
“How long,” Will repeats, shifting again- _on purpose this time, ___Nico realises- “Has this been going on?”  
“N-n, half a y-year?” Nico gasps out, trying not to moan.  
Will brushes a stray lock of raven hair off of Nico’s forehead.  
“And you didn’t tell me,” grinned Will. “Think of all the _fun ___we could’ve had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS to : The_Biggest_Geek19 and allthefandoms123456789 and MultiFandomism. :)


	7. Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! This is MultiFandomism (finally) posting a chapter.   
> Hope you enjoy. Also, the next few chapters should be all me.

We stand across from each other- he’s so close that if I reach out, I can touch him. We are near each other, but it’s like were on opposite sides of the universe.  
“What happened to us, Nico?” he asks with desperation in his voice. “What happened?”  
I don’t answer- I can’t. I merely shake my head no softly and close my eyes.  
It's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Noah told me to tell Birch: "Hey!"   
> So. . . Hey, Birch!!   
> We're working on your prompts right now. :)


	8. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness and grief. Enjoy! *grin*

“You’re sure?” Nico asks the doctor. “You’re absolutely certain that this will work?”  
The doctor nods, and drops a small white pill into Nico’s open hand. He smiles at Nico reassuringly. “This is a nonpainful, fail-safe way to forget certain parts of your past, or people.  
Nico nods and swallows the pill dry. He wants- no, he _needs ___to forget Will.  
Sometimes it’s hard to forget someone who gave you so many memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promptspromptspromptspromptspromptspromptspromptspromptspromptsprompts MEOW


	9. Salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tears* Solangelo drabbles everyone! Here you go, Birch! *sniffle*

Will cried into Nico’s open arms. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Will the strong one. But here he was, crying like a newborn babe, with Nico comforting him.  
“I-i tell e-everyone,” Will gasped between sobs,” To be strong- knowing that I’m t-the weakest person _in the world ___.”


	10. I Will (Not) Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I write the saddest things?

Nico sat in the strawberry fields, a smell he had always associated with Will. He sat alone, not wanting to shatter his heart even more.  
“Someday,” Nico says out loud. “You’ll cry for me, like I cried for you.”  
He paused, wanting to wash out all his heartbreak and grief.  
“Someday you’ll miss me, like I miss you. And someday you’ll need me like I needed you,” Nico says. His voice cracks, and he wipes a stray tear from his cheek.  
“And someday, Will Solace- you’ll love me- but I won’t be there for you.”


	11. Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey Noah. Look how many chapters I added! *cackles evilly*  
> trigger warning for suicide. . .

Will was standing at the edge of the roof, arms raised high above his head.  
_madness ___  
Will screamed into the howling winds, into the storm.  
_fear ___  
Will wept, his tears mingling with the rain.  
_grief ___  
Will jumped.  
_**end __**_ ****  
Everything good dies here- even the stars.


	12. Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico being sad. . . *tears* ;(  
> trigger warning for cutting(depression).

Pain was the only thing that told Nico he was still alive.   
Sometimes Nico would sit on the cold tile of his bathroom and watch a river of red flow down and make a picture. He’d think about the things he could’ve done better, about the choices he should’ve made. He’d watch the pictures, a sad smile on his face.  
But his pictures, they came with a twist: His pen was a dagger, his canvas, a wrist.  
He’d wonder why you felt nothing when a cold dagger dug down deep into your skin, but you’d feel _something ___when you got a paper cut.  
Nico tried to ignore the pain, from people’s words and his own.  
But that’s the thing about pain. It demands to be felt.


	13. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo sadness everyone. . .

Sometimes Will would lash out when he was tired and came home stressed from the infirmary.   
“I hate you!” he would scream at Nico. “Why the hell are you still here?!”   
Nico would take it all in, pretending the words didn’t hurt.  
But they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be some happy chapters soon, so don't worry, okay??


	14. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this! No, please don't scroll down!!!  
> Fine, have a nice day. :)

Their love is magic, something they never thought could be possible. It was like living under a sky full of cotton-candy clouds, ‘cept sometimes they rained tears.   
Their love is from greater things above, holy and pure, sweet and simple. Painful, sometimes too.   
Their love is magic. . . But sometimes magic can be an allusion.


	15. Haze and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oompapa oompapa  
> Laaadiees and gentlemen! I present to you! Sol-Ang-Elo!!! Not so sad this time, too.

Summer has finally come and the evening sky turns raw, and the haze from Route 12 hangs like a smudge of cigar smoke.   
Will and I sit at the curb, passing a cigarette between us, and the semi-opaque smoke drifts up.  
The hard wind from passing cars slaps our faces.   
We are nothing to those people, just specks on the curb. We could disappear- be blown any minute by the wind and no one would care.   
No one does until you’re gone.  
“Isn’t it sad,” I say, glancing at Will. “When you get so hurt, that you can finally say, “I’m used to it?”


	16. Cliff 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Solangelo drabbles. But you know that.  
> Their quick reads, so don't run. Don't hide.  
> God, I have to stop watching SPN.

Nico grasps Will’s hand, kisses each finger.   
“I will follow you to the end of the world,” Nico says as he trails kisses up Will’s arm, up to the corner of Will’s mouth.  
Will takes a shuddering gasp, and runs a hand through Nico’s hair.  
“Just so I can save you from jumping,” Nico whispers.  
And he does.


	17. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo drabbles. Fun fun fun.

“You know what I’ve done,” I say. “So why are you being so . . .nice to me?”  
He looks at me thoughtfully before answering. “I know your name, not your story. I’ve heard the rumors about what you’ve done, but I don’t know your past.”  
I glance outside, where all the other demigods are laughing and having fun. I tense as Will grasps my hand. His fingers are long, and cool.   
“So tell me,” he says. “Tell me your story.”


	18. Vanilla

My head is tucked under Will’s neck. He smells nice, like vanilla and strawberries- and something stronger and darker under the sweet scents. He smells mysterious and alluring. _It’s only fitting ___, I think. _For his scent to match his personality. ___


	19. Take It (Off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, finally a (slightly) smutty Solangelo fic.

“However good you look in my shirt, I still think it would look better there,” Will teasingly says, gesturing to the floor.  
Nico smirks and grabs the front of Will’s shirt, standing on his toes. “Really?”  
Will grins and cups Nico’s surprisingly pretty face in his weather-hardened hands, kisses him. “Yeah.”  
“Then,” Nico says, licking his lips suggestively. “I think you should help me take it off, no?”


	20. Operation Turn Will On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's secret weapon to turn Will on was . . .

Nico’s secret weapon to turn Will on was his eyes. No, don’t get me wrong here.   
Nico had rather large, mysterious, alluring eyes that took up a large portion of his face- making him look innocent.   
All Nico had to do was peer at Will under his slightly lidded doe eyes, and Will was caught.  
That, and tight leather pants helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Birch!   
> It's FINALLY here! Wooooo  
> Blimey, I feel like it's been forever since I've posted something. . . Even though it hasn't been . . .  
> Also, leave prompts! Half a sentence, a word, or a scenario will do. Danke schon!


	21. Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and his obsession with Will.  
> Also, I realised that I never put a disclaimer soo~  
> I don't own Percy Jackson! (Luke Castellan does). Because if I did, there would be a shit load more fluff. Why couldn't Percy just be a bit more clever with his _sword ___

It was becoming a bit of a problem.  
It had begun with a whisper of a thought, a shard of a dream.  
Nico would wake up in the middle of the night, shivering with delight as he clutched his sheets, an image of _someone else ___behind his eyelids.  
It left Nico gasping- exhilarated, wanting _more ___.  
He’d let go of Percy, he was something, someone he could never have- and besides, Nico didn’t find himself stealing glimpses of him anymore.  
No, now it was Will, infuriatingly gorgeous blonde he was.  
Nico’s fascination with Will had being with the simple touches. Will’s hand would graze Nico’s a second longer than necessary, and Nico would glance at Will’s pretty eyes, and look away. Blushing red, of course.  
Nico would be teaching demigods how to parry with a sword, or such, and Will would be there, not hiding the predatory look he got whenever someone got too close to Nico for too long.  
Or, Nico would watch Will, too, when Will was mock fighting. Will would be covered in a slight sheen of sweat, his thin shirt practically useless in the aspect of hiding his slim muscles. Under the harsh, unforgiving sun, Will’s shirt would stick to him- and _oh gods the mental images ___.  
Which was what was happening now. Will was kicking out, throwing punches at Jason. The sun made Will’s hair and skin shine like gold. Or maybe it was Apollo’s gift; ridiculously shiny hair, and nice arms.  
Anyways.  
Will called for a time out and grabbed a bottle of water, gulping it down. He took of his shirt, and poured the rest of the water over his head, the water cascading down his back. Nico tried to idly look anywhere else but Will.

___Nico squirmed uncomfortably as his body heated up at the delicious sight of Will. Nico buried his flaming face between his legs, and tried to ignore the vague feeling of being hot and bothered, and the sudden onslaught of tightness in his pants._ _ _

___Yeah. This was coming to be a bit of a problem._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birch, we're working on the wedding thing, so be PREPARED.  
> It's probably going to be really strange. Slightly strange. Lestrange? (If anyone gets this reference, you get a bowl of pasta. We are now best friends. )  
> ANYWAYS.  
> Prompts. Please. Please.


	22. Flower Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shoppe worker Nico! Whoooo

“Hello, yes, I’d like to buy some flowers,” said Will as he stumbled into the flower shoppe.  
The dark haired boy eyed him warily. “Any preferences?”  
_Yes, you, ___Will wanted to say. But he held himself back.  
“Er, no. Not really. Could you. . . help me, perhaps?” Will asked, shrugging.  
_Nico ___, read Will off the boys name tag.  
“Who are they for?” Nico asked Will.  
“Oh,” Will said. “Um. Their. . . for this person.”  
“This person,” repeated Nico, raising a delicate eyebrow at what appeared to be Will’s stupidity.  
“Yes. This person.”  
“Care you elaborate?”  
“No, not really,” Will answered, smiling beguilingly.  
Nico rolled his eyes and thrusted a wide array of flowers into Will’s arms.  
“Here,” said Nico. “Roses, daisies, orchid. . .”  
“What- what’s your favorite?” asked Will, a little flustered at the sheer proximity of Nico, the closeness of him.  
“Mine?” Nico got a sort of dreamy look, as if he loved the topic of flowers. That, or he was smoking something.  
“I love yellow flowers- they symbolize adoration, or being hopelessly in love, and oh- Daffodils. Their stunning, they mean chivalry, and. . .Forget-me-nots, their absolutely gorgeous. Oooh, and I like apple blossoms, too. They symbolise promises.”  
Will’s eyes widened of their own accord; he was shocked.  
“Well.” Will stammered. “I’ll take all of those, please.”  
Nico raised both eyebrows and rang Will up, handing the flowers to him. Will fumbled with his wallet, and payed for them, and thrusted them into Nico’s hands.  
“For you,” Will said.  
And they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hey, so does anyone know if their are any Nico with a flower crown pictures out there??  
> IF THERE ARE PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME I'M BEGGING OF YOU  
> Contact me at:  
> \- 1filipendulous@gmail.com  
> or at my tumblr  
> justfunctionality.tumblr.com  
> Oh, and I might not update for a week or so, 'cause I'm working on this absolutely brilliant Supernatural thing. Yes. So. Destiel FTW. :)


	23. Definitely Not Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy and Jason monitor Solangelo and they are Definitely Not Gay

Sometimes Jason and Percy would chaperon the Solangelo dates(A name, that Percy says he did _not ___make up.)  
To say it was awkward is an understatement.   
They’d sit in a booth right behind Nico and Will, trying to listen to their conversations while drinking coffee and complimenting each other.  
Yeah. Awkward.   
Their conversations went something like this:  
“Your eyes are like the ocean, and baby-” Percy was cut off.  
“I’m lost at sea?” Jason finished, leaning back in his chair. “Bro, you’ve already used that one.”  
Jason smirked. “Hey, got a band aid? ‘Cause I just scraped my knee-”  
It was now Percy’s turn to smirk. “Falling for you?”  
Mmhm. This would happen quite often, and they would _insist ___that they were Definitely Not Gay.  
Nico and Will snuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests? Short prompts? Comment below, or here: http://justfunctionality.tumblr.com/ at my tumblr!


End file.
